Electric Ocean Eyes
by KawaiiAzumaril
Summary: It all started when Rin came into the world, followed shortly by Len. The moment they laid their eyes on each other, something clicked. They were a pair. An inseparable duo. Soon, indescribable feelings arise... Mostly fluffy one-shots, occasionally drabbles. RinxLen noncest.
1. Into the World (Ch 1)

NOTE: This contains RinxLen from Vocaloid. I usually don't consider them as siblings/twins (although I may collectively refer to them as the Kagamine twins, it's merely for convenience) and I like the idea of mirror images/somewhat identical robots. Basically, no twincest. So, noncest. Remember, any characters I use DO NOT belong to me. They belong to the Vocaloid franchise.

I'm lying down, arms beside my sides. I feel stiff and cramped, like I was stuffed into a box for a century without being able to move freely. I opened my eyes, blinking against the harsh, light blue glow. When my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I noticed I was in a tube. Maybe not a box, but close. I peered into its reflective glass, trying to get a look at myself. Creamy, pale skin, short lemony blonde hair, and the same blue of the light for my eyes. I decided I liked my face.

I flinched when the glass retracted a hiss, spewing forth wispy yet thick clouds, like the kind from liquid nitrogen. Speaking of that, I just noticed it was cold. Beyond cold, really. I shivered and pushed myself up into a sitting position, trying to rid myself of the cramps and of the cold. Once the clouds dissipated, I looked down at myself. Dreary gray clothes covered my small body, and it seemed like the most depressed, colorblind grandmother stitched it. I also had no shoes, although I wouldn't want the same kind I wore on my body. Ick.

I felt like I walked out of a stereotypical science fiction movie. I looked around, where cables of all sizes were scattered around. The most massive had the thickness of muscular arms, and some no thicker than a rat's tail. They were mostly connected to the top and bottom of the tube, which ran all the way to the ceiling.

That's when I noticed there was another tube, the same size as mine. I rushed over it, careful not to trample over the cables. I winced every time my bare feet touched the floor. It was just as frigid, if not more frigid, than the tube. _If I was born in the tube, shouldn't it be warmer?_ I thought, but I dispelled those muses as I rounded the tube. A small pathway was formed, like someone pushed the cables aside. Like I was meant to look at the other tube...

 _Yup, I'm in a science fiction movie._ I thought dryly, then looked inside. I gasped, leaping back a bit, before looking again. I stepped forward, approaching the tube again. _It's me, but not really_... I thought to myself in shock. Same blonde hair, except it was considerably more puffy looking than mine. Same creamy skin, same ugly clothes. I couldn't see my lookalike's eyes, obviously, since they were closed. But I knew they had to be the same shade as mine.

I stepped back, holding one of my small hands to my face. I liked my lookalike instantly. I felt like I needed to be an older sister or a mother, or something. Anything to protect this fragile body, even if mine was just as petite.

With a hiss, the glass retreated in the same wispy clouds. I could barely see my lookalike's silhouette through the clouds, watching as my lookalike tried to wave away the clouds. Within seconds, their body reemerged and sat up, like a dolphin leaping from an ocean. Their eyes were open and their face was full of life. My double was a boy, so that meant I had to be a girl.

"Are you...?" His face was wary, but his voice was laced with beautiful curiosity. He flinched a bit, as if he were scared of his own speech.

"You look like me." I whispered, then I flinched too.

My voice was high pitched, but not annoying or reedy. It was clear, and I couldn't imagine myself with a different voice. I realized I hadn't spoken a word since I woke, only using inner monologues. Though admittedly, I woke up only minutes before he did. Yet, he still spoke the first words out of the two of us. It somehow irked me that he did. Oh, well. There were more pressing issues at hand, like... "Who are you? What's your name?"

They boy scratched the back of his head, ruffling his hair. Strangely, it was smooth in the back, but wild and fluffy in the front. "I don't know. It sounds stupid, but I don't know." He said at last. I realized I didn't know my name as well. When I reported the news to him, he shrugged. "I guess we can make our own names, then..."

"THEY'RE WAY TOO CUTE! WANT THEM AS MY BABIES!" Although the voice was muffled, the two of us could still hear the squeal. We winced and covered our ears at the same time. There was another muffled voice, but it wasn't loud enough for us to hear. It sounded a bit grouchy, though.

Soon, however, a metal part of the wall retracted, just like the glass in our tubes. At the sudden activity, we both jumped and clung onto each other. We were too fascinated to care about the fact we jumped like scaredy cats. We watched it as it moved, our eyes wide. Once the wall fully disappeared to the side, we looked upwards to see a wide glass window.

There was an excited teal-haired girl in her teens, who pressed her face to the glass. Then, there was a raven haired male, that still seemed to be irritated from the teen's outburst, but was smiling at her elated expression. I instantly knew the squeal had to be hers. Not even opera singers could make a sound so high pitched. He picked up a microphone from what seemed to be a control panel.

"I'm glad to see the two of you have woken up. For the time being, both of you have been codenamed CV02, or otherwise dubbed R for the miss," he nodded towards me, "and L for the lad. You are both androids designed after humans, who have the remarkable ability to sing songs-"

The teen jumped up and snatched the microphone from the man's hands, "just like me! We're all made to sing! We'll be best friends!" She saw his impatient look on his face and instantly gave it back. "Uh, sorry..."

"And yes, you will be singing with her. You'll debut to the public as mirror images, with the surname of 'Kagamine.' However, it's up to you whether you want to change the name, or declare the relationship between the two of you. You can be fraternal twins, regular siblings, or the aforementioned mirror images, or even not related at all," he paused for a moment before a smile tugged at his lips, "as well as parent-child, though, I highly do not recommend it. Technically, you are both fourteen. It's your choice, as well as your name."

I turned to 'L,' unsure of what to choose. I whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear. It couldn't be that big of a deal, as the man and the teen would know in just a minute, but such a decision seemed almost sacred. It had to just be between us. "I mean, if we're androids, we don't have blood in our systems. So, we aren't biologically related by any scientific standard..."

He shrugged. "I guess so. 'Not related' should be fine. I really don't want to be your dad, after all," he joked, flashing a small grin. I grinned too, as it was contagious. I felt the need to celebrate. I stuck out my right hand and he stuck out his left, hi-fiving. "We also need to name ourselves. We have to make it good, since it's not every day we can." He continued.

I pondered. "I'm out of ideas." I muttered, but then I jolted. It seemed absolutely perfect. I responded quickly so nobody would think I was having a seizure. "Hey, wait, you know how I hi-fived you with my right hand? And you with your left?"

He gave me a look. "I'm not naming myself a direction. What if I jumped and you crouched? I don't think you would want to call yourself 'down,' would you?" That stopped me, but only for a moment. Another idea popped into my head.

"We can base our names off of 'right' and 'left,' instead of naming ourselves that outright. I can be Rin, and you can be Len." Ooh, that sounded perfect. A look of indifference came across his face, but it seemed pretty fake. Maybe he was just miffed since I named him, instead of him naming himself like he suggested. But I could tell he enjoyed his new name.

"We've chosen to not be related." He said loudly, for the other two up there to here. The man nodded. "Also, my name is Len, and she's Rin." I nodded alongside him, gazing up at the man. He took out a pen and began to write.

"Alright then, time to get to work..."

I'm sorry that there wasn't any explicit romance, but don't worry, there will be. Right now, they just met each other, and they've clicked instantly and perfectly like two gears. It's a start ^~^ Also, I partially based this scene from a spinoff manga called Hatsune Mix (which is NOT CANON, just so you know) where Rin and Len both came into being. Miku named them, but here, they named themselves.

I'm not good with series that have one, large plot, as I've stated in my dA account in a journal once. Each chapter will have its own standalone arc, instead. There may be part ones and twos, but that's about it. Just a personal preference. I hope it makes things more enjoyable to read, y'know?

See you~! -Kawaii


	2. Field Trip Pt 1 (Ch 2)

We called the guy who spoke to us when we were first born Master. He was usually out for most of the day, preparing our concerts and everything, including making new singing androids (otherwise known as Vocaloids). He told us he was working on a new project, 'CV03' (which stood for Character Vocaloid #) that would come out in a few months.

I really hoped that android was at least somewhat responsible. I felt like I was the only sane person in this household, besides Master, but again, he was usually out for the day. Hatsune Miku (which was the teal haired girl's name) was cute and excitable, but easy to rile up. She had an obsession with negi, leeks, and don't take them away. Meiko almost died because of that. Speaking of her...

Meiko, along with Kaito and Master, was an adult. A brunette, heavy drinker adult. Who blows all her money on sake and apparently can't afford anything but a red crop top and shorts. At least she was somewhat fiery and loud yet caring mother, when she's sober, that is. Her motherly instincts vanish when she's drunk, leaving the fiery and loudness behind.

Kaito was also an adult, sounding and looking the most mature out of all of us. Except he acts goofy all the time, and that he was never found without some form of ice cream. Ice cream was cheaper than sake, so he had more adequate clothing. Blue, slightly messy hair, white long coat and blue muffler, black pants. The ladies loved his mature look but silly personality.

Rin was more childish and rough than I was. I was the more mature and sensitive one, (but I'm not a shota!) Occasionally, though, I love teaming up with her and wreaking havoc. They said two minds were better than one, and we were basically in total sync. Once, we went to a car junkyard (Meiko's idea of a 'field trip') and had a gladiator-like competition. She was the referee, being too drunk to drive.

We made a good pair, and won with a roadroller, with me driving and Rin giving the directions from up top. Miku and Kaito's was no match. Here's how it went...

"Meiko, is this a junkyard?" Kaito asked, driving the van. Meiko would probably get us all arrested if she drive, if she didn't kill us all first. She gulped down more of the intoxicating drink. It beat being stuck at the house, but still.

"Not jus' any junkyarrrd," she slurred, hiccuping sporadically, "but a carrr junkyarrd!"

It was abandoned and full of random vehicles, but there was a large area paved with smooth concrete. If anyone caught us here, we'd be dead, but it seemed remote enough. Convenient. Our android bodies could take more of a beating then a regular human body could.

"We could have a battle," Miku suggested hesitantly, not liking the idea of the junkyard, "like a 2 vs. 2, since Meiko is a bit..."

"Impaired." I finished for her. Since we were in the back seat (Meiko in the middle row, Kaito and Miku in the front), we could strategize and look at our vehicles. Currently, they were arguing with the drunk Meiko about their finances.

Rin whispered to me over the din. "I don't want a dinky little car. Let's find something that can destroy anything here while Kaito and Miku are distracted."

"Agreed." I whispered back, scanning the lot. My eyes landed on a construction vehicle; its cool steel rollers slightly rusted with age. The yellow paint on its body was chipped. One window was missing. The leather seat was torn in some places. "Hey, Rin..."

Her blue eyes followed my finger until they landed on the beauty. "This is perfect. We can't let Miku and Kaito get it. It's our roadroller." We climbed over the backseat quietly, opening he back of the van and snuck out. We ran over to the roadroller.

It seemed even more perfect up close. Rin climbed into the vehicle and fished out a pamphlet, with instructions how to drive it, as well as a small key. "Alright. Who's driving?" She asked, letting me read it. I shrugged.

"I can probably drive it. You can sit on top and tell me where to go." I said, testing the feel of the controls.

"Yeah, that's definitely safe. Thanks for looking out for the lady." Rin remarked, although she sounded pleased with going on top. "I need ropes if I want to not fly off."

Soon, we had the setup. Random ropes were scattered in the surrounding junk piles. Rin also brought 'ammunition,' also known as random throwable objects like knobs and headrests. She was more suited to be up top than I did, due to her tendency to not be easily shaken, her quick instincts, and the fact that I was a better listener than her.

I needed to use several ropes to anchor her down so she wouldn't fly off. Her legs were tied down, so she could move freely, and she also held onto roped that acted like reigns. That made our roadroller look like a mummy, but that was okay by the two of us. When she was secure, I checked the pamphlet again.

According to the manual, if I moved a certain wheel clockwise, it went right, and vice versa. A lever, when pushed forward, would obviously make the roadroller go forward, also vice versa.

When I tested the vehicle, even though it was shut off, it had surprisingly good turning capability, judging from the fact it moved slightly as I worked it.

"Len, are you ready? Miku and Kaito should be looking for us." Rin called from above. I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Even though she couldn't see, she knew me well enough to know I was.

" _Meiko_ probably knows by now," I said, revving the engine. The vehicle roared to life, making us whoop. "So," I shouted, "want to make a slow, dramatic entrance or a fast dramatic entrance?"

"Fast, duh!" Rin yelled, and I smirked. I knew she would say that. I started slowly, so I wouldn't snap her neck, but cranked up the speed. "Alright, go left a bit, then forward..." I obeyed, feeling exhilarated already.

"Hey Miku, Kaito! Guess what we got!" Rin taunted, but we were both met by a forklift. Kaito drove it while Miku sat lazily on the prongs, holding a leek in her hands.

"We aren't deaf, guys~ We heard you long ago and prepared more than you did," Miku munched on her leek before stuffing it into a pocket. Kaito handed her what looked like a bazooka. "Try us!"

Mweeheehee! (get out of here Beldam!) Sorry that I'm leaving you guys on a cliffhanger, for now at least~ But I promise a mech-ish battle scene next!

What I can't promise is the realistic factor, but that's basically Hollywood's motto. "Just add explosives, shattering glass, controversial jokes, and awesome gun fights between two ripped shirtless guys, and everyone will LOVE it! Hoohoowoo!"

But seriously. Just read the spinoff (and noncanon) manga Hatsune Mix. You can see how crazy it gets there.


	3. Field Trip Pt 2 (Ch 3)

Miku couldn't have gotten a military weapon, could she? No, it had to be something stupid, like a pie thrower. "Rin, are you going to be okay?" I asked. I was relatively safe in my position, but she was out in the open in comparison. She didn't sound too particularly fazed, though, when she spoke.

"Mm, I'll be fine." I heard her heft a large piece of scrap metal, ready to use it to defend herself, or use it to scrap whipped cream off of the window. "Just make sure we win!"

"Allllriiiight!" Meiko bellowed, her cheeks flushed red, safely situated on top of a trash heap. "Players, on your mark... Eh, what's the rest?" She shrugged, but clumsily blew her whistle. I revved the engine again, ready to crush some forklift.

Miku fired her bazooka, which launched a water balloon. Rin tried to deflect it with her shield, but some water still splashed onto her. She growled. "Len, offensive position! Keep circling so I won't get hit!" We were already getting into it, and things barely even started. I obeyed immediately, working the turning crank wildly.l Unfortunately, Kaito only needed one hand for his much more efficient steering wheel. In his hands, he wielded a Nerf gun, shooting for our roadroller. It looked like a cactus after a while from all the foamy darts that were shot.

I rounded the corner and tried to hide behind one of the large trash heaps, hoping to remain out of the crossfire Things weren't so hot for us, which was made only more prominent when a water balloon burst onto the windshield, which Rin hastily wiped off.

Since our offense was lackluster, we were really lagging behind. Rin's occasional lucky hits kept us in the match longer, but she was beginning to run out of things to chuck at them. "Rin, I have an idea, but please don't kill me later! Use your shield as best as you can!" I warned, going in reverse and circling. I rammed into the forklift, hoping to stun Miku and Kaito.

It worked, making the tealette tumble off into a pile of tires. At least it cushioned her fall, but it made me feel guilty. Kaito also fell from a foot onto the ground. _I'm really sorry_ , I thought. Still, I had to take advantage. I steadied the roadroller and leaped out, rushing towards the forklift. I looked into the driver's seat, my eyes widening in astonishment. There was a pile of weapons: more Nerf guns, a slingshot, more water balloons and water guns... There were even more random things, like a golf club, an inflated hammer, frozen corndogs...

I snatched two Nerf guns with a fully loaded cartridges and a full water gun, then shoved the rest outside. I dashed back to Rin, Nerf bullets sailing by me. I'm pretty sure some did actually hit me, but I didn't notice. I climbed up and practically threw the weapons at her, rushing back into the roadroller. "I can't believe you didn't get the bazooka or the corndogs!" Rin teased, hefting a Nerf gun.

Miku fired a water balloon, but it was intercepted by a well aimed dart from Rin's Nerf gun. "Full speed ahead, no mercy!" She shouted, letting off a battle cry. I grunted as well, keeping my eyes on the forklift. There was no way we could lose now. Kaito shouted something to his partner, then handed her a water gun. It couldn't be blocked by the darts, after all. Still, Rin fired like a demon, dual wielding. Although not all shots were accurate, they forced Miku to dodge every second. Her frying pan only shielded so much when she was on top of the forklift.

The teen girl ran out of water, so she was vulnerable for a split second before she got her own Nerf gun. "Closer, Len!" My blonde lookalike ordered. She didn't waste any time switching to a water gun as I drew near, soaking Miku and Kaito the best she could. As soon as Miku threw a frozen corndog, I was already driving away. Rin switched back to her Nerf guns. "How's that, _Hachune_?" Rin taunted again.

Miku smirked. "You think you're winning, _Chyagamine_ , but we have more guns!" She countered. To prove her point, she grabbed another Nerf gun and gave Kaito one, so they had three streams of darts rushing at us. However, since the blue haired male was concentrating on driving and Miku not falling off, their shots weren't as accurate.

"Oh, yeah?" I joined in. "But we have more bullets!"

"But you don't have corndogs!" Kaito chimed, honking the horn and firing two shots. They stuck to a window, which Rin scraped off. She then retaliated with her own darts.

"We really need windshield wipers!" She said, mashing the triggers every opportunity she got, and with impressive accuracy too. "Watch out to your right! They're going to cut us off!" Rin cried. I barely had time to think as the faster forklift drove alongside us. Kaito tried to shoot into my window, so I had to take a risk. I jammed the lever to full speed so it stayed, then abandoned the turning system. I snatched the Nerf gun from Kaito, feeling drops of wetness from the water guns above.

Getting back to the controls, I slowed our speed and turned away, passing the stolen Nerf gun to Rin. "Thanks." I could hear the smile in her voice, then the clicking sound of rapid fire. She was less conservative of her bullets now, having plenty to spare. Miku didn't hesitate, firing her own gun. As Rin tried to dodge, Miku fired the water balloon bazooka, completely soaking her and getting me partially.

With a harsh turn on both ends, Rin jerked a bit but stayed put due to the ropes. Miku wasn't so lucky, as she flew off into the same stack of tires that cushioned her. There were unusually crunching noises that followed, making me nearly vomit. "Miku, are you okay?" Kaito asked, turning back. As a wall of trash approached him, he and no time to break and jumped out of his vehicle. It crashed into it and Meiko fell on top of the forklift harmlessly, giggling.

I stopped the roadroller and helped Rin untie her own bondings. Not even putting our weapons down, we rushed over. "Hey, Miku, Kaito... Are you guys alright?" I asked, then Miku started crying. Everybody panicked immediately, even Meiko as she stumbled over.

"Whazzrong? Are you hurt?" She asked, before falling down herself. Kaito went to help her stand. Miku shook her head, reaching for her back. She had an entire stash of leeks in her a backpack that didn't seem to be there before. Their stalks were snapped into pieces, almost splintered pieces. The leaves were crushed and a bit of juice was leaking out, mixing with the dirt from the tires.

I took Rin's water gun and blasted away the dirt, leaving them crumpled but clean. "I'm sorry I can't repair your leeks, but they're at least not dirty." I said softly, not knowing what else to do. Miku stopped crying and munched on it halfheartedly.

"Yeah, we can buy you some more leeks too." Rin added, making her perk up even more. She wiped her eyes, her face brightening. A smile spread onto her face as she strangled Rin and me.

"Uwaaah, you guys are too cute and nice to me... You don't have to buy me any more, since we still have leeks at home." She said, finally letting us go. Her elated smile was so wide, she closed her eyes and beamed. Rin and I shared a look of accomplishment, before we remembered what was going on. A glint flashed in Rin's eyes and I nodded.

"So, is everything okay now?" Kaito asked, doing the job for us. Meiko was now sleeping in the van, which he parked next to us.

"Yes, since these little cuties were so kind~ I was right when I said we'd all be best friends!" She said, biting her leek.

"Well then," I began, hefting the water gun, "if that's the case..." Rin held up her two Nerf guns, fingers on the triggers, and then we pointed our weapons at Miku and Kaito. "We'd like to settle the match we're having," we said in unison, wide grins on our faces.

There was a long silence as our victims remained still. Miku turned and stomped to the van. "I take everything back," she huffed, but her angry face and tone didn't match with her eyes. They sparkled, bright and full of life. Kaito laughed as well, getting into the driver's seat. Bringing our weapons with us, Rin and I hopped into the back seat. We drove home, promising to never tell Master.

Even though nobody ever told Master, he seemed to have notice our (Rin and I) fascination for roadrollers. For Christmas, we got a brand new one with a removable swivel chair and two Nerf guns. We also had a radio piece attached to our headsets, so we could communicate as if we had walkie talkies. Our teamwork was the best, and we soon became unstoppable. Even if we weren't having gladiator battles, we were still a pair, and it was rare to see me without Rin, and vice versa.

I don't want to be separated from her, ever.

Here's the second and last part of Field Trip! Hope you enjoy it. Again, there isn't too much romance, other than Rin and Len being inseparable. I didn't want to make them too angsty, to the point people say 'just sit down and kiss talk it out already!'


	4. Filling the Void (Ch 4)

It rained outside, and hard. There was no risk of deadly storms or anything of the sort, though. The water droplets _plink plinked_ outside nonstop rhythmically. It was that day, if you could even call it day, since all there was gray clouds and gray rain, where life slows to a near halt.

Rin sat on the couch, Len's head situated on his lap. Usually, she would protest and shove him off, earning her a playful punch that started a series of mischief, but not today. She didn't feel like doing any of that. Anything that would stir any trouble in their peaceful atmosphere is something she wouldn't do.

It was so calm, it was practically sacred. Nothing was allowed to happen, it seemed. As both she and her lookalike drifted into space, she idly and unconsciously ran her fingers in his hair. It was without reason or purpose. Perhaps the action would be slight enough to keep the peace intact.

That didn't happen. "Rin..." He muttered, but he remained in place. Fiery energy was nonexistent, replaced by a desire to still his busy day. "I'm feeling really strange lately."

This surprised Rin. As strange as it was to be startled on such a slow day, she felt her mind perk up with concern. "What is it?" She asked, removing her hand from his hair to look at him better.

Len's face was relaxed on the surface, his facial muscles not moving and making his face blank. His eyes were half lidded and dull, like a dock without any activity from the boats or from the waves. However, his face gave a slight twitch until he was grimacing. "I just feel out of place sometimes. When my skin feels its environment, I notice it, but there seems to be nothing beneath the surface."

His expression was downcast. "My body feels empty... I feel dull, unmotivated, gray. It's not that I feel sad or depressed, since that's what 'feeling blue' is. What I'm feeling is gray, and devoid of any of feeling of sadness or being upset. I don't want to sing, to eat my favorite foods, destroy something, or do anything."

Rin just started petting him again, unsure of what else to do. "I'm sure you're just unmotivated." She remarked, feeling stupid. Did she think he was just going to perk up and say 'thanks Rin! Let me go and listen to our old songs for inspiration!'

"Just thinking of the future makes me weary now, Rin. What's happening to me? What's _going_ to happen to me?" He closed his eyes. "But then when I ask myself, I won't even be bothered to find out on my own."

She pondered on this for a while, going back to petting his fluffy hair. He probably thought she had no answer and closed his eyes, the rain in the background becoming white noise. The massage on his scalp felt nice, but not as incredibly good as he remembered them to be. He remembered loving them, but denying the fact he did. Now, he just wanted the sensory pleasure his mind couldn't supplement on its own.

"If you're saying you're empty in the inside, I could always..." Rin paused, frowning. _Well, that's arrogant of me._ But she felt the urge to continue her sentence. "But still, I could try to fill that gap for you. I'd be more than willing to, as your best friend and companion. I won't let you have an empty soul."

That relaxed him somewhat. "Thanks, Rin." He said, giving a small smile, but he wasn't completely satisfied. He felt ashamed that he couldn't be satisfied enough with his dear friend's companionship. But he couldn't bring himself to be satisfied. "Honestly, I don't know what I would do if I wasn't beside you."

That was true, but it sounded almost halfhearted. "Len..." Shoot, she noticed. Even though he could mask his emotions very well, Rin could still see through them easily. She never gave any outward signs of empathy, but she still knew. Even if he was more quiet, she was just as attentive. "I would do anything for you, really. I love you."

That certainly caught Len's attention. His cheeks turned pink. "Tell that to a boy you like, not me." He muttered, brushing her off, his worries temporarily forgotten. He was such a tsundere sometimes, ever since he was created. He always had this mood-swingy personality around her.

He put his arm up, trying to cover his face. This earned him a mischievous smile from his lookalike. Her face colored too, but she kept it up. "But you're the one I love..." Rin murmured, rubbing his scalp lovingly. She pressed at a specific spot, the one she knew would give him the greatest pleasure. He didn't know about it, but she did. So she exploited it to the max.

Len inhaled sharply and screwed his eyes shut, pressing his head further her hand insistently. "Ngh... Rin, I don't know what to say..." He gasped, almost purring. His mind was swarming with many things. Her fingers were working wonders on his scalp. Rin basically confessed to him. And it filled the gap inside him better than just a friendship.

"I love you too, Rin." He finally managed to say, reopening them to look at her. He quickly sat up and hugged her tightly, so she couldn't see his face. Len was blushing all the way to his neck. She still managed to push him away and give him a kiss on the lips. He was sure his body was like a furnace now, though his mind was too distracted to notice her body was warm too.

"Wow, we're a wreck," Rin giggled, putting a hand to her flushed cheek. "I'm glad we're not related. This would be hard to explain." She looked away, suddenly embarrassed by her boldness. Of course Len noticed that.

"Aren't we related now?" He asked, giving her a smile. The look in his eyes, the color of liquid sapphires, were satisfied. He won that one. His nose brushed against hers, to which their lips connected again.

"Gosh, Len. Now you're the bold one." Rin complained, but she returned the smile.

The rain continued to drizzle. "Am I now?"

* * *

I was listening to calming/sad music on a rainy day, which made me begin to write this. But, out of _nowhere_ , a barrage of peppy music and love songs came up, hence the dramatic turn this story had. Inspiration comes from the strangest places :)

also, tsundere Len :3


	5. Knocking Down Walls (Ch 5)

"No! No way, that's unfair!" Miku protested, shaking her head. "If you and Len team up, we'll be crushed!"

Rin responded heatedly, despite the cold air. "Well, that just means we're a great team! Right, Len?"

"Yeah, we just have good chemistry. It's not our fault we get along so well!" He smirked, his cheeks tinted a light rosy hue. He hoped the winter weather was a good enough excuse for his blushing. They still haven't told anyone else about their relationship. Speaking of that...

Gosh, Rin looked like an angel. Her stylish white coat fitted her perfectly. Her hood and the hemlines were outlined with fluffy white cotton. The buttons were gold, as well as the lacy pattern on her back. Long metallic gray thigh-high boots covered her legs, with the same gold colored speakers. Fans had dubbed her outfit 'Winter Mist,' though in his mind 'Winter Angel' or Angel anything would have fitted better. That's what she was.

Miku was pretty too, and Kaito was handsome to some extent. But Rin was the only one he would look at for beauty. If he was an artist, he'd paint her over anything else. Man, he was a real sucker for her. Getting all mushy over a girl...

"Fine, I'll pair up with you, so Len and Kaito will team up. Boys against girls, sure." She finally relented, taking her place next to Miku. Len fist bumped Kaito, making an explosion sound.

"C'mon, Lenny, let's smoke 'em." Kaito said, a confident smile on his face.

"Yeah, just don't call me Lenny!" He said, but cooperated. He called out to the girls so they could here the rules. "Alright. We have five minutes to build our defense wall and ammunition. Are these rules okay?"

"More than okay! Just don't be too sad when you lose!" Rin taunted, while Miku stuck her little tongue out, to which the girls both laughed and hi-fived. The boys rolled their eyes.

"You think they rehearsed that?" Kaito asked, and Len nodded.

"Definitely. So... 3, 2, 1, GO!" Len pushed a button on his watch, setting off the timer, immediately getting to work. He worked together with Kaito to erect a small, dense wall. Having a strong, full grown adult on his side was vital against the two teen girls on the opposing side. On the flip side, however, his natural tall height made him an easier target. Len already had a strategy.

"Okay, so I think you should focus on aiming at their walls, so you don't have to aim so high. That means you can duck more quickly. I'll focus on hitting the girls." He recounted, loading more snow onto the wall. Adrenaline already rushed through his veins, even though they had four more minutes to go before the real fight began.

"Are you sure you can hit Rin? You know, since she's your double or something like that." Kaito laughed. Although it seemed innocent enough, Len had the suspicion that Kaito noticed their little relationship. He tried to brush it off casually.

"Just because we look alike doesn't mean we feel pain together!" The blonde boy snapped, "we're not psychic twins!" The older male gave him a smirk, to his dismay.

"Why so defensive?" He teased some more, enjoying the way Len blushed helplessly. Someone couldn't control their feelings as well as they thought they could. "Don't think I haven't seen you stare at her just now."

That made the little tsundere stop his actions completely. "K-Kaito!" He hissed, his vivid blue eyes widening as his face grew scarlet. "Ah, don't tell her that! Or Miku! She'll go crazy!"

Well, that confirmed all of Kaito's musings. He quickly caught the usage of 'she'll' instead of 'they'll.' "And you're saying Rin won't go crazy? Admit it, you like her~"

Silence ensued, making the blue haired man worry he went too far. "I already know that. I _do_ love Rin." Len said seriously, while flushing crimson. _Woah, the fourteen year-old mood-swingy-prideful boy said 'love!'_ Kaito thought, thoroughly shocked. "S-She already knows too, so don't go blabbing that to her!"

"Oh, Len, you sly dog! Did you kiss her too?" Flustering him had never been so easy, or have felt so _good_. This kid was just too easy to work up. He just needed to be prodded in a few places.

"Gah! Kaito, you're even worse than Miku!"

Len's watch beeped before he knew it. He turned the alarm off, signaling for the others to stop. "The five building minutes have ended. We'll have around fifteen minutes to battle! If a team forfeits, then the battle ends. Got that?"

"Yeah!" Came the collective shout.

"Alright..." Len ducked down, flashing a smile to Kaito, "we're starting in 3, 2, 1... GO!"

The snowballs came flying. Kaito pounded the girls' fort with snowball, gradually wearing it down. A snowball grazed Len's hair, making him yelp and duck down. He fired two in retaliation, in quick succession. The resulting cries told him he either scored a hit, or came close enough to make them dodge.

The first direct hit was on Miku, making her screech as her vision was suddenly filled with a cold, white wetness. "You'll are totally going to pay for that, whoever did it!" She threatened, an imaginary black aura forming around her.

" _Kuso_ ," Len cursed, "things just got real. Kaito responded with a grunt, succeeding in knocking out a large section of the girls' wall with a tightly packed snowball. Rin cried out in rage and pelted him straight in the face with an extremely accurate snowball. It seemed like it was a homing missile, except it sought after him with vengeance instead of heat.

* * *

Yeah, this is super similar to the 'Field Trip' but I promise it focuses more on RinxLen smexy time 8D okay not really nothing naughty happens


	6. Knocking Down Walls Pt 2 (Ch 6)

Finally, when there was no more snow surrounding either team in a five foot radius, they called a truce. There were getting nowhere, so they trudged back inside for hot chocolate. It was Rin's turn to make it. "Can I have banana slices in my hot chocolate?" Len begged Rin. "Please, for me?" The blonde girl shoved him off her arm. She tossed him the yellow fruit nonetheless, 'accidentally' hitting him in the face.

"You can, if you get it yourself!" She replied, heating milk on the stove. She ignored his puppy face, even though it was _tremendously_ hard to do so. He was just too cute. Rin blushed and turned away, measuring and sifting the cocoa powder and sugar. He grumbled as he pulled out a knife and cut the banana.

"Come on, it wouldn't have been that much work." He complained, piling the thin pieces into his mug. "I would put orange slices in your mug for you!"

"Haha, yeah right. You'd just shove the entire orange into the mug without peeling it." She retorted, turning off the stove. Combining the heated milk with the sugar and cocoa powder mix, she stirred until the lumps were gone. When she came to Len's mug, she poured in only one drop. He crossed his arms and opened his mouth, but she cut him off just as quickly.

"Kaito, Miku, the hot chocolate's ready!" She called, listening to the pounding footsteps. They grabbed their mugs excitedly, thanking her.

"Thanks Rin! Oooh, it smells so good~!" Miku sipped it, burning herself, but she didn't care as liquid heaven flowed into her mouth.

"Riiiiiin, give me some already!" Len whined, so she dumped the rest into his mug. A few droplets splashed into Len, making him cry out.

"Is that better now?" She asked sweetly, tossing the pot into the sink.

"Yeah, loads! You've really made my day!" Came the sarcastic reply. Rin thought she heard Kaito snicker from the next room, but that could've been her imagination. What was real was the luminescent pink blush on Len's face, but he turned away swiftly and drank the hot beverage.

Ah, Kaito was probably tormenting him about their relationship. The same would probably happen to her with Miku...

* * *

Oh, gosh, how right she was. Her face was flushed red, just like Len's. They drunk their cocoa quickly and bolted, running into their room and locking the door. They collapsed onto Len's bed, hearts pumping furiously. "Oh my gosh..." She whispered, mortified. "Len, why did you tell Kaito-?"

"He just caught me, uh, I mean he just found out somehow, and then he cornered me with a bunch of questions until I told him..."

His face was probably a dead giveaway to his emotions. Specifically, his flushed cheeks. "Gah, y-you blush too much! You little tsundere...!"

He smacked her lightly. "H-H-Hey! Y-You would too! And you're blushing right now!" He retorted. She pinched the bridge of her nose in response.

"Ugh, let's just shut up for now..." They did, resting until their embarrassment died down and their pulses return to normal. The silence was suffocating, so Len had to break it somehow.

"Okay... Do you want to do anything?" He ventured, looking at her. "I mean... If we go out of the room Kaito and Miku will catch us. Then we'll have to do it all over again."

"I don't know. Maybe we can make out or something." Rin asked absentmindedly, not paying attention to what she said. Len did, however, and blushed heavily.

"I-I'm hoping you didn't really mean what you just said. How about something else?" Len asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Mm, I don't know then." Yeah, Rin wasn't paying attention any more. She was drifting off into space. Maybe the hot chocolate made her sleepy. He just sighed and decided to accept it, flopping back onto his bed. He thought she fell asleep until her hand snaked into his fluffy hair. "You really like this, don't you?"

"Yeah," he murmured, lulled into a state of peace. She laid on her stomach, using both hands to play with the blonde locks, the same color as her hair. She began to braid it, but as soon as she let go, it unraveled. Rin handled the strands a bit more roughly, not enough to hurt him, but to make him more relaxed. Somehow. Len was strange like that.

He hummed in content. "Can you... My scalp..." But to his surprise, she stopped. He sat up, "Rin?" His confused eyes met hers, which sparkled mischievously.

"I already did it for you, so you do it for me?" Len shrugged. He didn't know why she looked like a troublemaker, but he complied nonetheless. His long fingers grazed her head, but she flinched. If she was a dog, her hackles would've risen. "Wah! That feels weird! Why do you like it so much?" She demanded, tingles running down her spine.

"Maybe you're the weird one! I think it feels absolutely great." He replied, trying to recreate the sensation with his own hands. It didn't work. After all, there was no such thing as serve-yourself massage spas, where they just give you massages oil and your own hands. Len flopped back onto his bed, sinking into his pillow.

"Well, if I can't get a massage maybe I can get... a kiss." Rin suggested, sounding bold yet shy at the same time. His blush resurfaced for the millionth time today. His face might as well have been dyed.

"Gah, you must _really_ like kissing me..." But before Len could sit up, she settled herself on top of him. Her stomach rested on top of his. Her eyes looked into his. They closed. Her lips pressed into his lips. Confession time; Rin looked up a how-to on kissing with her laptop. The first time she kissed Len, it seemed good enough, but there must have been some clumsiness-

"Whoa..." Len managed to gasp out. There were so many things he wanted to say. _You're amazing at kissing. Your lips are soft and your face is beautiful. You're gorgeous. Spectacular. Fantastic. Rin, my gosh. I love you._ But he just laid there, stunned and breathless.

"How about your scalp massage?" Rin suggested. _I love you even more now_.


	7. Breakthrough (Ch 7)

Note: Anything spoken in a language that isn't Japanese, it'll be in _italics_.

* * *

I was furious. We, Len and I, just held a party with other Vocaloids. It was just a group of around thirty or so people. Nobody got drunk, not even Meiko. We didn't trash or destroy anyone's property in a mile radius, as some may be expecting. We just had some fun with karaoke after some pillow fights; okay, maybe we roughhoused a little, but we were just having fun! You know, stretch out our limbs and play to our heart's content! But SOMEHOW we were heard by some snide gasbag neighbor and their gasbag friends that just moved in.

Like, you would think they were just some normal, senile, cranky old people but they weren't. They were CRAZY senile cranky old people. Long story short, they heard us 'raving' and 'partying too hard' so they called the police. Okay, so thirty people in the same roof can be pretty loud, but we were pretty far from other houses, these neighbors were at least a quarter mile away, so... I bet they were just that bitter about us.

We tried to convince then not to, but they had hearts of _stone_. Not even Oliver, the cutest twelve year old British boy, or Ryuto and Yuki, the most innocent little elementary students in the world. Nope, all we did was prevent them from calling the president. Master managed to negotiate us out of legal trouble, but he wanted to keep things quiet for a few days to placate the snooty neighbors. So, pretty much everyone was on lockdown. Grounded, really.

Most were allowed to leave, but some were stuck rooming with the Crypton house. Miku, Len, Meiko, Kaito, and Luka shared their rooms with one or two other people. I was the only one who had a room to themselves for the week. Why? Nobody wanted to deal with me. Not when I was angry. It was the first day of lockdown, but I was still fuming, not to mention restless. Like, if I was given too much caffeine and sugar, but strapped down to a table, while being pinched or poked to make me angry.

I was used to running about, in the backyard where my toes could touch the grass, the wind in my face... I paced around in circles, trying to replicate the feeling, but the neither the carpet nor wooden floor felt like grass, and the air began to feel stagnant since I haven't opened my window. If I did, I would purposely scream so loudly to deafen those stupid jerk neighbors.

Just thinking of those $$hats made my blood boil. I wanted so badly to punch their faces. I wanted my fist to knock their long noses straight into their skull. I wanted my roadroller to flatten their houses. I wanted to write on their cars with permanent marker, kick their butts off the planet... I couldn't do any of those things though, so I settled for stomping into my closet and grabbing the sturdiest pillow I could find.

I was thinking of Master's collected face, but I knew that such a cool mask created so many worried wrinkles and creases on his face. I thought of poor Yuki-chan, sniffling while Ryuto-kun hugged her. _Are we in big trouble?_ they would ask, while pale faced Kiyoteru-san weakly comforted them. Luka, Meiko, Kaito... All of them, plus some other adults, were all sitting together, somber. Len was with me, putting a hand to my shoulder as I shook with pure disbelief. Without him, calmness was a foreign word.

"Screw you. Screw you! SCREW! YOU!" I screamed, kicking and punching at the pillow. Yeah, I was throwing a tantrum in my closer. Deal with it. My blows were sponged by the pillow, which somewhat alleviated my pain. At least I wouldn't feel guilty if I ruined it and its contents spilled out. But I did something even worse. I missed the pillow completely, my fist going through the wall. It crumpled easily, like it was just paper. There was a gap; a completely hollow space in the wall.

"No... No way..." I murmured, shocked. My rage seemed to vanish at that instant, replaced by intense curiosity. The fake wall was thick enough to not give if I just pressed lightly, but too flimsy to withstand one of my enraged punches. I carefully tore away more of the styrofoam stuff until there was a hole wide enough for two of me, but too short for me to stand. I had to crouch down a bit, until I was almost to the point of walking on all fours. Was I going to Len's room? His room was adjacent to mine...

" _Blimey_..." Someone said, in English. Oh gosh, that was Oliver, wondering in that light accent of his. He quickly switched to Japanese. "Did- Did she just punch the wall?" So, I WAS near Len's room!

"Should we check on her?" That was Piko, the kuudere with the USB tail cord. I crept as quietly as I could, but in the end, I knew I would just scare them out of their wits. It's not every day someone pops out of your closet from a secret passage after being violent enough to punch walls. I heard Len sigh, and I imagined a frustrated hand running through his hair. I knew he would think something like, _yes, please, we need to. Please give me an excuse to._

"No, we shouldn't," he finally said heavily, "Master won't be happy, especially since those jerks are prowling around. There's a reason why we're holed up. The police were here, and they still are. Plus, Rin's too angry. There's a chance I might make her angrier..."

 _What? Make me angrier? When did that ever happen?_ I thought, cocking my head in confusion. Yeah, my direct counterpart, the one I spent all my time with, the one I was dating, the sole person I need in my life, would make me angrier, when in fact it was the opposite. Ugh, that was cheesier than a cheese shop, but it was all true. _Len, you're supposed to be the smart one, but you're being really dumb right now..._ "What do you mean by that?" I asked loudly, feeling mischievous. I stifled my giggles as I heard a _thud_ , like someone fell off a chair.

"R-Rin?!" They all cried at once. Aww, the widdle boys were scared. Someone opened Len's closet, which was clean and orderly. Of course, the styrofoam fake wall was still intact. "There's nothing in your closet, Len-kun..." Oliver murmured. "I heard her from here, though!"

"We all did, Oliver-kun..." The white haired kuudere followed up quietly. I had to bite my tongue to prevent any noises from coming out of my mouth. They were just too clueless!

I stuck my nail into the false wall, so a little crescent indent was gouged into it. I wasn't even bothering to hide my laughter as they completely freaked out. I then just drew back my fist and quietly tried to punch a larger hole. Well, it's not like _quietly_ can usually describe _punch_ , so it was a bit loud. "Hi guys~!" I sang, poking my head out. I just got wide eyes and blank expressions. I expected them to faint, but they seemed to calm down.

"Rin-chan..." Piko-kun and Oliver-kun whispered. Len said nothing, tearing away the rest of the paper so I could finally come out. I stood and instinctively gave him a hug, which made him tense up. He grumbled and blushed like the little tsundere he was. Oliver tried to be polite by covering his giggles with his mouth (without success) while Piko openly snickered. "You gave us a heart attack-"

"Oh well. So what? You guys are just scaredy-cats." I shrugged off his biting glare. "Besides, there's a secret passageway connecting our rooms! Isn't that great?" I bubbled, too excited for words. I didn't know where it came from, but suddenly my body was just full of it. I kissed Len on the nose, not even bothered by the fact the other boys were watching.

 _"Ah, you guys are too cute, it makes my heart twist in seeing you. Len, mate, it's so blatantly obvious that she loves seeing you. You too would go mad if you were separated for more than a fortnight, or probably even shorter. You're practically made for each other, Len's just too stubborn to admit it. Give me a ring* when you get finally married._ " Oliver-kun said, completely in English. He had a mildly satisfied look while he beamed radiantly.

Meanwhile, we looked at him with blank faces. Piko summed it up rather well with a quiet "We can't understand you when you speak in English like that."

 _"It's best you didn't."_ He continued in his native language, before switching over to Japanese. "Don't worry about it. _Now, kiss!_ " Oliver seemed too happy to mess with us in English, giggling uncontrollably.

"What's so funny? Tell me what you just said!" I demanded, before picking him up. He squealed, instinctively spouting out English. He flailed around, until I deposited him onto his back on the bed.

" _What are you doing? W-Wait,_ I mean, matte!"

"Tickle tickle!" I chimed, tickling the little sailor all over. We then ganged up on him, causing helplessly adorable noises to spill from his mouth. He basically dissolved into giggles under our hands, while Piko's tail tickled his ears and chin. "What did you say to Len? Tell us~!"

Between bouts of laughter, ticklish little Oliver spilled everything. "You guys are too cute together! You can't spend an hour away from each other without going crazy! And that you guys should just get married!" We tickled him for a few more seconds before letting up.

I laughed and turned to Len, deciding to be bold. Despite the embarrassment on my part, flustering Len was worth it. "I guess Oliver-kun's right, we _should_ get married." I said, flashing a flirty look. He immediately turned red.

"Rin, you're only fourteen! We're both only fourteen!" He cried in protest, but I just grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss. Oliver's cheeks were pink from the tickling and from watching us. Piko put his USB tail in front of his wide, liquid amber eyes, while rolling his own. Whatever, like I cared about the sarcastic thoughts that were no doubt circling the kuudere's mind.

* * *

Please tell me someone else ships LenxPikoxOliver. I'm pretty flexible and accepting of most ships, but even I thought it was ridiculous (but delicious uhh). I love RinxLen but LPO is cute too. I mean, Len is the tsundere, Piko is the kuudere, and Oliver is the dandere. (I don't really like yandere characters, sorry).


	8. Dream MistMissed Pt 1 (Ch 8)

Rin's bare feet made quiet _pit-pat_ sounds on the kitchen floor. In her hands was a nice glass of warm milk. She would have gotten orange juice, but there wasn't any left. The small candle barely illuminated the room, but that was to be expected. She could just turn on the light, but electronic light seemed unfavorable over the little dancing flame.

Kagamine Rin never woke up in the middle of the night on her own. The reason why she was awake at such an unholy hour was because of the nightmare she had. In fact, they just keep coming, and gradually worsening. She was able to put a happy face on temporarily during the day, but she was progressively getting less sleep.

Up the stairs she went and in the bed she curled up into. But the full moon glared at her through her translucent curtains, preventing her from sleeping. But the nightmares would've gotten her, so she would just wake up in a cold sweat anyways. It was always the same. Everyone would hate her or betray her, even Len. It started off small, with meaner jokes. Then, the joke part was gone and replaced with insults. She was barely comforted by the fact that it wouldn't happen in real life, since the nightmares were far too vivid behind her eyes.

Rin probably needed to invest in a coffee machine soon. Ah, but then it was so bitter. Could she mix it with orange juice?

She sat up, face in her hands. _I don't want to have this nightmares anymore. I don't want this to be reality. I don't. I don't._ _ **I don't-**_

"Excuse me, missy~ It seems you have a problem. Could it be that you're having trouble sleeping?" A dapper looking boy sat on the window sill, casting a silhouette on the curtains. "Might I come in?"

That voice sounded exactly like Len's. "Len, cut it out," she muttered, tempted to slosh the milk all over him. But she was surprised when the boy swung his legs in and landed neatly, his cane (that wasn't there before) making a hard knock on the floor.

The look on his face was that of mild surprise. "How is it that you know my name? I don't remember knowing you." On closer inspection, the boy looked exactly like Len, down to the floppy blonde hair tied into a ponytail, and sounded just like the Len she knew. But his eyes, instead of being a bright blue like hers, were a deep black color. They held a mischievous glint, contrasting his babyish face innocent, boyish voice. In addition to that, his ears were round but pointy at the end.

"Oh, I guess this is a coincidence then. I know a boy who looks almost exactly like you that's also called Len..." Rin trailed off, but then she remembered that a sharply dressed just popped into her room and somehow knew about her sleeping problem. "Wait, what are you doing here? Who are you?"

"Ahh, my darling pet, the apprehension on your cute face is too noticeable~ Strangers don't like that look, but I suppose I'll let you slide..." Len's black glove traced his cane, which was a pure ivory color that contrasted greatly. "You're having scary dreams, are you not? Didn't you want to escape them? Such strong desires summoned me here. So, I'm here to eat them up. Shall I begin?"

Len could sense the sheer richness of her dreams. The aroma overpowered his dream senses. But Rin eyed him carefully. Humans were too trusting, yet gullible at the same time. How stupid of them. "You still haven't answered my question." She was probably hallucinating...

"I'm real, there's no need to look at me like that." Len gave her a light pinch on the cheek, dodging her angry slaps with ease. "I'm a baku, or a dream eater. If you have nightmares, leave everything to me. With your permission, my pet, I'll cast a little bit of magic and eat your bad dreams. Does that sound good? They'll only get worse."

Rin pondered that. The last part was completely true. What if she died in her next nightmare, or even worse, killed by her friends? She stuck out her pinky finger, almost as if she were sticking out her tongue. "Please tell me you aren't going to kill me or something." She said.

"But of course. A little promise is suitable payment. Let's make the deal, shall we?" His pinky connected with hers. Rin couldn't see (no human could), but a thick cloud of purple smoke billowed from her. With the drifting motion like steam, it floated over to Len. Using a smile as an excuse to open his mouth without looking strange, he ate the dream.

Colors soon lit the black and white landscape that was his mind's eye. Len knew this was the best nightmare he ate ever. Dreams of betrayal always seemed the most delicious, considering what would happen at the next full moon, but this was by far the cream of the crop. Collecting dreams on the full moon also enhanced their flavor.

The silver beams of moonlight illuminated Len's face, turning his yellow blonde hair to silver strands. He stood back, adjusting his golden bow tie. He spun around to an imaginary beat. "Well, my pet, you best be off to sleep. You must be tired, am I correct?"

Rin felt more sleepy than she ever had, feeling her eyelids be attracted to each other like magnets. "Mm...? Oh, okay," she mumbled. "Did it taste good?"

"Your nightmare? Even if you thought it was bitter, dreams are my form of nourishment. In other words, your dream was delectable, darling."

"Sleep well~"

* * *

I can't tell you how much I love Len's Tricker outfit. Also, is it just me, but does anyone else think Rin should get her own version of the song? I want to see that... Also, high school started so my upload schedule will be erratic and spaced out... Sorry about that!


	9. Dream MistMissed Pt 2 (Ch 9)

Len chuckled darkly. The human fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. He could see everything behind those sharp, yet hopelessly desperate eyes. All her dreams and aspirations... It made his mouth water. If her nightmares today were the hors d'oeuvre, then at the end of the month he'd have the feast of all feasts. It made his mouth water. Tonight was already so good...

He tapped the girl's windowsill once with his cane, then his palm. All remaining nightmares (and there were a lot of them; he really hit the jackpot) collected into a cup. It condensed into a liquid the same deep purple shade as the smoke. He turned on his heel and vanished, rippling the air with a few faint shimmers. Other than that, there was no sign of him ever being there.

* * *

The Monochrome World in which he lived in was black, white, and gray. Turning gears and ivy leaves littered the place. Black roses sprouted from the ground that didn't really exist. Stars, which were the physical manifestation on good dreams (as opposed to the bad ones that appeared as purple smoke) hung from the ceiling. Though, the ceiling didn't really exist either. Dreams were imaginary, so the lack thereof culminated into a place that was also abstract.

"Dreams, even the bad ones, give color. Ungrateful humans... They take these things for granted..." In the distance, more dream demons traversed, but stayed well away from Len. Out of all of them, he was one of the most powerful and charismatic, making him the most efficient of all. He was also the fiercest, and was possessive and unrelenting when it came to his prey.

A voice resounded in his head. "Hello? Len-kun? Are you out there?" He cursed. The time in this blasted Monochrome World was so irregular compared to the mortal world. Spinning on his heel, he reappeared at her window, arriving dramatically in a burst of stars.

"I'll come if you summon me, my pet," he murmured smoothly, concealing his heavy desire for her nightmares by turning away. He took a deep breath, smelling the wonderful aroma her nightmares gave off.

"I have a question..." The girl seemed hesitant. Len parted the curtains and saw her, sitting in her bedclothes and clutching her blankets. She was nervous and afraid looking, as if Len would hurt her. He wouldn't, physically... Though, living in The Monochrome World didn't hurt, either, as she would soon experience.

"Ask away, darling, don't be scared." Questions were to be expected, after all. Nobody trusted him at first, and they certainly wouldn't after betrayal.

"Where do you live?" Len was tempted to knock her upside the head, but restrained himself from doing so. Perhaps he could sate her curiosity. Although, a mortal girl has never been to the Monochrome World before, with her aspirations still intact.

"Shall I show you?" He held her hand, and when she gripped back, he pressed his lips to her hand lightly. She giggled and blushed, unused to such treatment. "My pet, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"It's Rin..." The girl reeked of dreams. Just by sniffing the air around him lit up his mind's eye. He never encountered such strong dreams before.

"My, what a lovely name..." He said, holding her hand a bit more tightly. "My home is a land of dreams, my darling Rin. It's a very abstract and nonsensical world. It's easy to get lost without any knowledge. Do not let go of my hand until I say so." It would be such a shame to lose her succulent nightmares, after all.

"Okay!" She complied. "Could you eat my nightmares first? They're coming back so quickly, even with your help."

"Not a problem..." With another smile, he swallowed up the nightmare mist. Feeling his mind perk up with a strong burst of color, he brought her into the Monochrome World. "I apologize if this world is terrifying. Some nightmares break the dreams of the people we could not save. These are the remains that we honor by making this our world."

"Where's your home?" In that instant, a modest house materialized, but it was well furnished and decorated when she stepped in. "Oh, wow..."

"Care for a drink?" Len handed a cup to Rin, the deep purple liquid of nightmares in the cup. She accepted it, not realizing it was her nightmare. She immediately screamed as if she caught on fire, but it passed just as quickly as it happened.

"Rin!" Len cried, but deep down he was laughing. Could the girl be any more gullible? "I'm so sorry, darling. I didn't know that your nightmares would taste very different to you than it would to me."

"It's-It's alright... It was so bitter though. If it were sweet, then would it hurt me?" It was a valid question, but Len couldn't help but chuckle.

"My pet, you're too cute. To make a bitter nightmare sweet, you need to add a sweet dream to counteract the bitterness. But I don't have any. I could get some from you, though. If I put the sweet dream into the bitter dream, everything will become sweet. Perhaps then can you drink it and have more sweet dreams."

"Yes, please! If it isn't any trouble, of course." Her eagerness was hardly a surprise to him. Of course it wouldn't be any trouble... For him.

"A promise must be made in order to draw sweet dreams, my darling Rin, even more so than nightmares. We promised with our pinkies then. We'll have to do something bigger." Len pretended to think, in order to fuel her curiosity. "We'll promise with a kiss now, instead."

As expected, Rin flushed darkly. It was obviously her first kiss, and a stranger would take it. Well, a dashing, polite, cute stranger, that is... "Wha-?" Her question was stopped when Len cupped her face with his warm, gloved hand.

"A kiss is all I ask for, my pet." He whispered, his voice low, but not necessarily deep. It had the boyish husk to it that made Rin's heart pound. "Shall we seal the deal?"

"Y-Yes." She had to stop herself from saying please. He leaned in, black eyes closing. His lips met hers, kissing her sweetly and gently. Rin got weak at the knees as she melted into a pile of mush.

She had fallen in love with Len.

* * *

The Monochrome World is a place I made up, based by the PV and 'welcome to the Monochrome world,' 'so enjoy your stay in a world of monochrome days'


	10. Dream MistMissed Pt 3 (Ch 10)

Len grasped the stars Rin emitted, the physical manifestation of her sweet dreams. He ground them into a powder and stirred it into her liquid nightmare. Soon, the liquid turned from purple to gold. He tested the mixture, and it was the best dream he ever tasted, beating her nightmares from yesterday night by a tenfold. It was so good, it made his head spin. He managed to get a grip of himself before he drank it all. "It's much better now, darling. Have a sip, if you will..."

Rin excitedly took a cup and sipped it, eyes widening in delight. It was warm and sweet, like hot chocolate, instead of the acidic fire from the nightmare, but still unlike anything she ever had before. It was magic and fantasy in liquid form. "Oooh..." Soon, she sighed dreamily, losing concentration as she drifted off into blissful sleep.

The happy aura she gave off was intoxicating. Len carried her with ease, leaving his house. It was situated on a tall cliff, unlike last time, due to the Monochrome World's wonky physics. He gracefully hopped off, his descent slower than if he was at the mortal world. He floated, turning midair and warping with a burst of stars. "Sweet dreams...~"

* * *

The process went on. Rin would journey to the Monochrome World with Len, no longer frightened but instead mystified with the landscape. Even if other dream eaters were entranced by her lovely scent (as Len told her), her own dream eater would shoo away the incoming dream stealers with a tap of his cane. "It would be unfair if I had to share my darling with the others..." He could coo, making her giggle and blush.

Time didn't have meaning when she was with him. She always felt at ease in his little home, where he would entertain her with lighthearted conversation. The visit would always end the same way; Len would treat her to a cup of good dreams and carry her back to the mortal world. He never disappointed her when it came to delighting her.

So she was shocked when he stopped by, unwarranted, with a stern face. The waxing moon stared down at her the same way as when her nightmares first woke her up. "My pet, I'm afraid our time together is coming to a close." Len said, perched on the windowsill.

"Huh? What? Why?" Any ounce of sleepiness immediately left her system.

He looked outside, the curtain obscuring his features. "You called me to your room on the full moon to eat your nightmares, haven't you? When the next full moon comes, my job as a dream eater is done."

Rin went up to the window where he sat. She always had it unlocked, ever since Len started coming. "I don't understand... You're leaving me?"

His words gained a cruel tone. "Why do you think the other dream eaters go through all the trouble just to get a whiff of your dreams? Your scent alone allows the other dream eaters to detect you, from any part of the Monochrome World. Why, do you think, I wanted to protect you so badly?"

Rin recoiled in shock, but anger quickly surged through her veins. In the effort to not scream insults, she balled her fists inside her sleeping gown. "So, I'm like a prized hen laying eggs. You don't want anyone to have me, since you want to keep my eggs all to yourself. My only purpose is to give you eggs, huh? You haven't actually cared for me."

Each word she uttered stabbed her heart. But Len only made it worse. "If we go by your description, what happens when you stop having dreams and nightmares– in other words, stop laying eggs? Why should I feed you seeds– take you to the Monochrome World for treats– if you can no longer give me eggs– give me dreams to eat?"

"You're- you're going to kill me?" Rin couldn't help but let hurt and fear creep into her words. Len laughed, the wry and mirthless sound highly contrasting his musical chuckles.

"No, darling." The nickname has long since expired. "If you can't give me any more dreams, I'll have to take something similar. I'll eat your aspirations. Then you'll have nothing, and then you'll have no use to me or the world. That's a fate worse than death."

"N-No...! No way! Len, what are you saying?" Outrage. Disbelief. Feverish emotions spilled out of her in a rush, unstoppable as a waterfall. She backed away from him.

"I told you already. Your dreams are delicious. I wonder how good your aspirations, your future will taste?" He parted the curtain and extended a hand. Rin felt like a burning void was consuming her insides. Her full-length mirror showed what was happening. It didn't seem like much, but she could see her light blue eyes start to dim.

"Len... Please, no..." She begged, her life force fading away. She was desperate, blurting out: "Len, I love you!"

The tugging sensation stopped for a moment. Rin collapsed, her eyes a murky blue, like mud at the bottom of a pond. Len seemed genuinely surprised for a moment. No other victim had fallen for him before. This girl... Who was she? Who was she to give him the best meals yet pierce his heart at the same time? Despite all that, his gaze hardened. He had a job to do. He must collect the final payment.

"Don't resist." He commanded, drawing out her aspirations once more. Like a buffet, meal after meal of the tastiest food flooded into his mind. Everything exploded and filled his mouth with such vivid flavors, he almost collapsed as well.

"Heh heh..." Len's voice was empty. "If it makes you feel any better, your dreams, nightmares, and aspirations are the best I've ever come across."

Rin sucked in one last breath of air to curse him. "You... traitor..." She ceased to move. The full moon shine overhead, illuminating her lifeless body. She actually died, which was rare among his victims.

He watched her for a while. The remnants of his smorgasbord went tumbling over the brim, struggling to get free and return to its original owner. Rin was a helpful, kind person; he knew that much. In fact, he knew everything about her, but yet, as he swung his legs into her room, he didn't know what came over him.

He strode in and lifted her limp body, his elbows hoisting Rin up from under her armpits. He leaped out of the window cleanly, hovering with magic. He 'walked' upwards, carrying her as her legs dangled loosely. He vanished in a burst of stars, reappearing in his home.

Fueling his magic reserve with dream energy, he forced it into her body. She began to animate, her bare feet suddenly covered in pointy ankle boots accessorized with white laces. Her legs shimmered, then was covered in frilly, dark purple stockings that went up to her knees.

From there, the loosely hanging fabric of her sleeping gown morphed into a skirt, which was longer on the back than at the front, the front going to mid thigh and the back to her calves. The inside was white, while the outer layer was black. A fitted orange-yellow bodice snapped over her torso, covering a white dress shirt. Over that was a black top that acted as a coat, sleeves rolled up to expose her lacy gloves. Finally, bright yellow ribbons tied into bows at her dress shirt collar, gloves, and into a headband, the last giving her the appearance of a rabbit.

"I do apologize for overeating tonight, darling. I hope this can make things up." He set her down on her feet, where she stood without help. Gone were her pretty blue eyes, replaced by devious ebony orbs. A cane whipped into her hand, also a pure ivory color like his own.

"You owe me a feast, Trickster." She grabbed his face and kissed him, the timidity and shyness Rin previously exhibited now nonexistent. Soon, however, she would know better than to mess with him. Len chuckled gleefully as he led her out of his house.

"Well said, my pet. Are you enjoying your stay so far~?"

* * *

I'm actually very proud of myself for completing this :) I'm so tempted to create a seperate series, but I have no plans for it.


	11. The Taste of Limes (Ch 11)

Mmm, things get a bit more intense in this chapter. Don't worry, there's nothing too sexual, as it's not a lime. Just a bit of heavy _kissing,_ so no need to shield your eyes, my lovelies ;)

* * *

"So, what foods do you like?" Oliver asked. Everyone was going to the movies together, but everyone except he and Rin bought the wrong ticket. Rin found the lost boy running around, carrying the HumongoXXLarge sized bucket of popcorn somebody else paid for but forgot it. Simply put, if it were any larger, he would have to haul it around instead.

"Um, besides oranges, I mean." He hastily followed up with, getting caramel on his popcorn. British popcorn tended to be sweet rather than salty, so he was more used to that than cheese popcorn and things like that. The sticky strands clung to his fingers, forcing him to use a napkin. He's just cute like that.

"Hmm... I don't know. I like the taste of Le-" _Len's lips._ Oh oranges, did she almost just say that aloud? Rin's cheeks grew hot at the thought of it. She really needed to pay attention, or invest in a zipper for her fat mouth. Luckily, her little slip wasn't caught by the sweet and innocent Oliver.

"Oh, you like lemons too? What about lemon meringue pie? Come to think of it, I really do like sweet things." A smile broke out onto his face as he beamed. He ate some more of his sticky popcorn.

Rin laughed nervously. "Well, you better brush your teeth!" She chided, ruffling his already messy hair. He opened his mouth to show off his pearly whites. Whew. If I said that in front of anyone else, especially Len, I'd die of embarrassment. She thought, sipping her drink.

"Oh, there's Len-kun!"

 _Great, now I need a zipper for my mind._

He quickly sat next to Rin, so she was sandwiched between him and Oliver. The close proximity to Len made her uncomfortable. He better not try anything funny... "Well, hello there~! Did you guys get lost or something?"

"I did..." Oliver mumbled, a shy smile on his face.

"Oliver-kun, you're too cute!" The other blondes exclaimed at the same time. A rosy blush tinted Oliver's face.

"Um..." He felt embarrassed. No matter how many times he was called cute, it never ceased to make him get flustered. He had to get the attention off of him somehow. He hastily blurted out in English, forgetting to speak in Japanese. "Well, I guess you guys are too. When you're together, I mean."

It was probably a good thing Rin and Len didn't understand. Otherwise, Oliver figured, he'd be sitting next to two tomatoes. Instead, he just got two very confused looks. "Umm... Please just kiss already."

"Oliver, we don't understand English." Len said, tilting his head to the side. "Whatever. By the way, what were you talking about? I don't like the movie we're watching, so I guess we have some time to kill."

"We were talking about favorite foods." The younger blonde beamed, his sweet tooth really showing. But then, he sat up abruptly, holding up a finger like he had a sudden realization. "Oh, wait, I think I get it now! Rin, do you like the taste of... How do I say this... L-"

Rin panicked. _AAAH! How did Oliver find out?!_ "N-N-No! Ahaha, hey, Len, do you wanna like wait outside the movie theater and wait for everyone else?"

"Sure, but aren't we taking Oliver too–?" The flustered girl grabbed Len's arm and sped off, leaving an imaginary trail of dust behind. The little British boy tilted his head.

"Why was she so scared? I was only asking if she liked limes too. And key lime pie..." He casually walked over to the concession stand, not knowing what he had done. But all the popcorn he ate was making him thirsty, so he didn't think anything about it...

* * *

Back at the mansion, the two were heatedly discussing things. You- what?!" Len was blushing furiously. If Oliver found out, then he would tell it to everybody (not on purpose, they'd just tickle him if they wanted to interrogate him and he'd spill)! "You like the taste of my lips?!"

"Don't say it so loudly!" Rin hissed in reply, even though there was nobody around. Her ire dissipated in favor of embarrassment. "But, um, yeah."

"Is it because my lip balm, or..."

"No, man. Your lips just... Um..."

"I mean, I like your lip balm... Er-, not as much as mine."

"That's still not what I meant."

"What did you mean, then, huh?"

"Ugh, never mind. You're the awkwardest person I know."

"We were created together, so that makes you awkward too."

"Stop blushing, then."

"You stop blushing!"

"Shut up!"

"Fine!"

Angry at her and wanting her to stop bossing her around, Len aggressively went for Rin's head and tilted her lips towards his, not-so gently smashing their lips together, effectively shutting her up and proving his dominance. When she made a muffled sound of protest, he- oh, holy oranges and bananas, flicked his tongue over her lip. She shrieked into his mouth, causing him to withdraw and realize what he's doing. "Um, I'm sorry..."

Breathless and flustered, Rin did the only logical thing; she grabbed him by the tie and kissed him again. Her mind was in a whirling daze, but the heat she felt from his tongue was overpowering and addictive. She needed more from Len, the only person who could ever sate that need.

"Mm, Rin..." Len, cheeks aflame, guided her into better position, lying down, him on top of her. His skin tingled where hers brushed against his; the arms, the back, shoulders, neck, cheeks, and especially lips. He probably missed her lips half the time, but Rin seemed to like being kissed anywhere.

"Aah, can we take a little break?" Len asked, breathless and dazed. Rin opened her mouth to declare him a wuss, but she only now did she feel winded.

"Yeah..." She sighed, the bed shaking a bit as he tiredly flopped beside her. "No, closer..." She commanded, grabbing his arm and pulling on it. He scooted over, so they faced by each other, legs entangling.

Her petite hands found their way into his hair, giving him the tender massage that made him purr like a cat. Through half-lidded eyes, he could see that Rin's lips were slightly puffy, but not noticeable from a distance. Still, his finger brushed against it in a silent apology. He was a bit rough on her, after all. He was lucky to not leave a bruise.

Rin gazed back, mesmerized by his eyes, not at all worried by the condition of her lips. She loved looking into his eyes, even if they were technically the same as hers. It wasn't like looking into a mirror and seeing her own, but more like a reflection of love. As cheesy as it was, she was glad to feel that way. To make Len glad too, she dug her fingers into the sweet spot on his scalp. He gave a breathy sigh, a smile gracing his lips. They were also a bit puffy.

Rin giggled. "You're adorable, Lenny~"

"Ha, ha..."


	12. The Things We Do (Ch 12)

It's been a slow day today. As the sun was going down and the lamp tuned on, Len and I are lying down, me on top of him on his bed. My chin is resting on his shoulder, so my face was in his hair, then my torso's aligned with his, and our legs are legs everywhere. We haven't moved for a while, and I'm pretty sure Len's reading a book. I'm also breathing pretty slowly, so Len probably thinks I'm asleep.

Mmm. He smells good. He just showered, so his scent resembles some soap or shampoo. Maybe it's lemongrass, or some other crisp fragrance I can't quite put my finger on... But either way, he smells fresh and clean. I take a deep breath, killing two birds with one stone; I get to inhale his scent, and it reinforces the possibility of slumber to Len.

The faint sound of rustling paper briefly disturbs the silence, other than our soft breathing. So Len is reading a book. Interesting.

Our position is a bit awkward, so I allow myself to adjust a little, my body shifting against his. His breathing halts for a second, before continuing normally. I smirk as an I get an idea for a game in my head. How long will it take Len to realize I'm awake?

I start letting my body slip off of his. Slowly but surely, friction is overcome by gravity and I hit the bed. I hear Len snort quietly, no doubt chuckling at my actions while 'asleep.' Oh, he'll pay for that...in due time.

Conveniently, he also turns over onto his side, so we're loosely spooning each other. Since I'm behind him, I allow myself to open my eyes. I wiggle my free arm a bit until it snakes around his lower torso, above his hips. I pause for a few minutes, because if I moved too much in a short period of time, he'd get suspicious. When I deem it appropriate to move, I set the rest of my plan in motion.

Right now, my forehead is level with his shoulders. I let my arm move up a little, gently sliding my hand across my stomach. Len's so ticklish, his breath hitches and he quivers from such a simple little touch. His body visibly tenses and he looks quite uncomfortable, and I know he hasn't flipped a page in a while. Len's obviously too distracted to read, yet I can't help but feel prideful at the fact.

I eventually pull Len into a tight hug, which would provide a reason for my 'unintentional' tickling. Plus, I know he'd think it was cute. I bury my face into the area between his shoulder blades, further providing what would surely be discomfort to such a sensitive area. I resist the urge to smile as he shudders a bit.

I keep myself there for a minute or so before pulling back. I let him recover as I brainstorm my next tactic.

Flip. Flip. Flip. Len turns the page and continues reading. Several minutes have passed and he has turned quite a few pages, so I figured it was my cue to do more.

I scoot up a little, so my mouth was closer to his neck. I parted my lips a little and exhale from my mouth, letting my moist, warm breath roll along the exposed flesh. It takes all my self-control not to snicker as his breath hitches in his throat. I can feel his pulse quicken slightly, before it gradually slows to normal as he gets used to the sensation of me breathing on him.

I finally stop and close my mouth to give him some peace of mind, but not for long. Fun as it was, teasing Len like that, with the danger of getting caught any second, I was quickly getting bored. I decided to let Len move on his own, and if he didn't go where I wanted him to, then I'd just move myself.

My luck was proving to be extraordinary this evening. Len rearranges himself slowly, as to not disturb me—my heart melts a little, how sweet of him...and how evil of me to continue tormenting him despite that. Now I'm slightly above him, my forehead just an inch over his. My chin is almost at his ear, and it would be so easy to just bite it...

So, of course, I open my mouth and gently cup my lips against the very tip of the soft, sensitive flesh, adding my teeth and grazing it as well.

To put it less artfully, I just bit it.

The effect is immediate and immensely satisfying. Len jumps and yelps, tearing his now damp ear away from my mouth. He slams the book on his nightstand. "RIN!" He scolds, whipping over to face me. I pretend to be asleep, though he wouldn't be fooled with the extra large grin on my face.

I open one eye slowly to look at him, his face blushing and fuming. It's extremely cute when he's mad. "What's the matter, Len?" I ask innocently, yawning.

"You very well know what!" He snaps, and I know he's trying really hard to keep a straight face. He's not really angry now, just a bit flustered. I just have that affect on him.

"I don't think so, would you so kindly inform me?"

"I would gladly do so." Len's voice drops in pitch, becoming dangerously soft. In short, he was using the sexy, boyish whisper he knew would send tingles running down my spine. He smirks when he sees the little flicker in my eyes that betrayed my reaction to him.

And he pounces, reversing our positions in an instant. Now he's on top of me, fingers scurrying along my side. I can't help but giggle and squeal, as I was, unfortunately, just as ticklish as Len was. "Aaah! Len, no, wait! Haahaha, please!"

"Was that a 'please' I heard? You want more? You want more, Rin-chan, don't you~?" I hear him playfully tease me over my never ending laughter. I squirm beneath his hold, but in my weakened state, I was unable to wiggle my way free.

"That's right, my little Rin-chan, there's no escaping me..." His voice dips into his lower register again, so low and sweet I shiver despite the tickling. A rosy tint pools in my cheeks, and we both knew it wasn't just due to his fingers working away at my sides, dodging each feeble attempt to stop them with ease.

He finally lets up, allowing me to rest. I suck in huge breaths of air as my last giggles die down, like carbonation in a fizzy drink. Len beams. "Rin, you're beautiful, adorable, endearing—"

I feel my body heating up in reaction to his spontaneous compliments. "—funny, amazing, yet so childish..."

I have to counter him somehow. "And you're so annoyingly sexy, yet sweet, and you're pretty, even for a dude..."

Although the last one was an insult to his masculinity, Len grows pink in the face, but I'm still clearly much more red than he is. "Lee–ennn~"

"Ri–iiinn~" He mimics, and he's using that husky voice again.

"No, that's unfair..." I complain, and he smirks. Ugh.

"But you like it, don't you? You like it when I talk like this. I thought you liked it when I play dirty, too..." His eyes are half-lidded, bright blue and sparkling with mischief and amusement.

"Only when I do it. Go sing soprano or something. Better yet, do a falsetto." But I begin to kiss him all the same, leaning in, and he closes the rest of the distance. His lips—pretty, pink, and just a bit plump—press against mine, and I gently probe it with my tongue.

Len lets out a small squeak, reducing to a quiet whimper as I push my tongue past his lips. He allows me to explore his mouth without a fight, and though I'd rather have him resist me for a bit, I reward him anyways as my tongue undulates against his. Without breaking the kiss, his body shifts against mine as his arms wrap around me. I rest my hands on his chest, though I wasn't pushing him away—guys just like being touched there, I guess.

We exhale heavily, our breaths mingling hotly. We gaze at each other, innocent love blooming between the two of us. I go in for more, but Len decides to be more assertive. Now his tongue slides past my lips, and it's rather messy: he's less experienced than me.

But the feeling of him at least trying to copy my actions was amusing, to say the least. I giggle a bit into the kiss, which visibly frustrates him, as he presses me more tightly to him. Oh, boys and their pride. Len's struggle to maintain his through making out was proving to be equal parts hilarious and endearing.

Nevertheless, I encourage him by reciprocating, and certainly I wasn't acting out of pity when I let a gasp occasionally escape our intertwined tongues, whenever he made a particular pleasurable move. We pull away on an unspoken note, faces flushed and bodies considerably heated up. "God, Rin." His sighs, breathy yet still low. Have I mentioned it was sexy? Because it was.

"Len." My voice echoes his, and it's only a touch higher. If I removed the feminine note, I would have matched his voice perfectly.

"You're perfect for me, you know." And he snuggles up to me, blissful and tired. I yawn—for real, this time. I can sense an impending nap for the two of us.

But I still need to be cheeky to him before we go into dreamland. "Of course I know. I'm perfect."

Len pulls back a bit, nose scrunched up in irritation. He looks mildly wounded at my lack of reciprocation. "Can't you at least say it back?"

Aww. So modest, so humble of himself. Len doesn't know that he's perfect? I'll have to change that. "But you already know you're perfect for me." I state, gently nuzzling him. He graces me with a smile, replacing his upset expression.

"How could I know for sure, if you don't say so?" He wonders, but lets the matter rest. "I love you."

And even after all that, I flush, a pink hue rising to my face, betraying me. He laughs, but then we drift off into sleep.


End file.
